Riven by Grief Part One
by Blackball
Summary: Warum erkennt man den lauten Schrei seines Herzens erst, wenn die Person nach der es schreit in großer Gefahr ist? XD lest doch selbst hihi ACHTUNG: Warnung bitte lesen im Kapitel
1. Chapter 1

**Hallöchen -gg-  
Hier ist nun noch eine FF von mir...Gleich mal gesagt VORSICHT : LEMON; PSYCHO; RAPE  
Wer se jetzt noch lesen will -gg- VIEL Spaß -winke-**

**Blacky**

* * *

**Riven by Grief Part One – Kapitel 1**

„Hey Kai…", rief eine junger Mann und rannte Kai so schnell er konnte hinterher. „Kai!" Rief er erneut, doch Kai schien ihn nicht zu hören und ging stur weiter. „Verdammt Sagano bleib stehen…", schrie er nun laut das dieses Mal sogar sich einige Leute zu ihnen Umdrehten und etwas fragend blickten. Doch dieses mal mit Erfolg, Kai blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den blonden Mann nun eingeholt. „Sag mal bist du taub, oder hast du deine Ohren gegen ein bisschen mehr Hirn verkauft?".

Kai blickte sein Gegenüber müde und zugleich sauer wegen seines Spruches an. „Ach Tachibana, du bist es…", murmelte er und gähnte kurz darauf, ihm war nicht danach seinen immer frecher werdenden Freund zu Recht zu stutzen.

.„Na, was haben wir die Nacht gemacht?" Fragte sein Freund ihn stichelnd, ein breites grinsen zeigte sich auf dessen Gesicht.  
„Versuchen die Ruhe zu bewahren, was denn sonst…du Idiot". Kai war absolut mies gelaunt und hatte nicht wirklich Lust sich diese Dummen Fragen von Tachibana an den Kopf werfen zu lassen. „Oh, der terrorisiert dich also immer noch?" Fragte sein Freund nun, mit deutlich ernsterer Mine. „Die ganze Nacht, hat entweder das Telefon geklingelt oder es hat an meiner Tür geklopft…". „Warum hast du nicht die Polizei angerufen?". Kai lachte ironisch. „Hättest du es getan?" Sofort schüttelte sein Tachibana den Kopf. „Nein, mein Alter hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich die Polizei rufen würde und nicht ihm so etwas sagen würde…". Kai nickte, denn genau aus diesem Grund, hatte er diese Nacht nicht die Polizei gerufen und auch die letzten eineinhalb Wochen schon nicht.

Der blonde Mann war mit den Nerven ziemlich am Boden. Diese ständigen, Obszönen Anrufe, dieses nervende Klopfen an seiner Tür diese schäbigen und Furcht einflößenden Briefe. Sie trieben ihn nervlich in den Wahnsinn.

„Du solltest dir doch überlegen, heute nach Osaka zu fahren und deine Semesterferien dort zu verbringen…", versuchte Tachibana ihn zu überreden. „Lieber nicht, da hab ich genau so einen Terror…und zwar von meinem Alten, und Masa zu sehen, würde ich auch nicht ertragen". Kai schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nach Osaka wollte er auf keinen Fall. Alleine der Gedanke an Masa machte ihn wütend und traurig zugleich.

Vor nicht gar zu langer Zeit, hatte Masa ihn in Tokio besucht, um endlich, wie er es sagte ‚reinen Tisch' zu machen. Sein Beschützer sagte ihm, dass er ihn zwar auch liebte, aber dass ihre Liebe zueinander keine Chance haben würde. Kai hatte Masa nach einer kurzen Diskussion über diese Aussage hochkant aus der Wohnung geschmissen und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wolle. Seit dem hatte der Blonde nicht einen Ton mehr von Masa gehört und er selbst wagte es auch nicht sich bei ihm zu melden, wieso denn auch!

„Hör mal, was ist dir lieber! Endlich mal wieder ein wenig schlafen zu können und für die Uni zu lernen, oder nervlich noch tiefer zu sinken? Wenn das überhaupt noch geht…", Tachibana ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder und zog den blonden Mann auch darauf.

Kai seufzte leise. „Na ja, so gesehen, wohl das erste…", sagte er ehrlich. „Dann fahr nach Hause Kai!", „Aber Ma…", „Verdammt, ignorier ihn, dass wirst du noch eher ertragen als diesen Psychoterror, oder sag deinem Alten was los ist, dann erledigt sich das ganze Problem sehr schnell…". Kai lachte höhnisch auf. „Vergiss es…lieber sterbe ich, als dem mein Leid zu klagen, diesem Arroganten, verklemmten alten Idioten".

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen beiden. „Also, was ist, fährst du nun?"  
Kai stand auf und seufzte. „Ja, ich hole mir jetzt noch die Klausurergebnisse, die mir wahrscheinlich noch mehr Ärger zu Hause einbringen und dann packe ich und fahre nach Osaka…". Auch Tachibana stand nun auf. „Ach Quatsch, komm, du wirst schon nicht so schlecht gewesen sein", versuchte er seinen Freund immerhin etwas zu beruhigen, schließlich hatte Kai ihm übers Semester immer wieder bei Problemen helfen können.

Kai hatte geahnt, das seine Klausur Ergebnisse, mies waren, aber das diese so verdammt schlecht waren, daran hatte er nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet. Starr vor Schock blickte er auf das Blatt mit den Ergebnissen. Wenn das sein Vater sehen würde, dann wäre er Tot, verdammt tot, toter als tot…ging das überhaupt noch? Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Vater zu sagen, dass er dieses Semester nochmals wiederholen musste.

/Na klasse…schlimmer kann es doch nicht mehr kommen, ich knall ihm den Zettel hin, hör mir sein Geschrei an und verdrücke mich dann auf mein Zimmer…da bleib ich dann bis ich alt und grau geworden bin und vertreib mir die Zeit damit Computer zu spielen oder mir einen runter zu holen…HAHA, dachte Kai überaus ironisch und seufzte schwer.

Das seine Ergebnisse so schlecht ausgefallen waren, lag nicht daran das er es nicht konnte, im Gegenteil, er war ausnahmsweise einer der wenigen die dieses Semester keinerlei Probleme hatte, den verlangten Stoff zu verstehen. Schuld war einzig und alleine dieser Psychoterror, welcher kurz vor den Prüfungen angefangen hatte.

Kai stieg fluchend die vielen Treppen zu seiner Wohnung im vierten Stock hoch. Schon wieder war der Aufzug im Arsch. Am liebsten würde er dem Vermieter den Hals umdrehen. Er hasste es, diese vielen Treppen hinauf zu gehen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang er zur Seite als ein Mann die Treppen hinunter gerannt kam, an ihm vorbei rannte und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. „Arschloch…hast du keine Augen im Kopf", schrie Kai laut und stieg die letzten Stufen noch wütender als vorher hinauf. Nachdem er ein ganzes Stück des langen Flures zu seiner Wohnung gegangen war, blieb er ruckartig stehen.

Vor seiner Tür erkannte er ein Päckchen. Sofort begann sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust zu klopfen, seine Hände wurden feucht vor Nervosität. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt ging er auf seine Tür zu. Als er von oben auf das Päckchen blickte, packte ihn die nackte Angst.

Auf dem Päckchen war seine Adresse, in genau derselben Schrift geschrieben, wie schon die Briefe welche er seit mehr als einer Woche täglich bekam. Er bückte sich und hob das Päckchen mit zittrigen Händen auf. Nervös sah er sich um, doch es war niemand zu sehen. So schnell er konnte, kramte er seine Haustürschlüssel raus und verschwand in seiner Wohnung.

Nachdem er die Tür von innen mehrfach verschlossen hatte, ließ er seine Tasche, mit seinen Sachen für die Uni, achtlos auf den Boden fallen und trat in sein kleines Wohnzimmer. Langsam ließ er sich auf sein Sofa sinken und öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern das Päckchen. Darin lagen ein Videoband und ein kleiner Zettel. Er griff nach dem Zettel und las die wenigen Zeilen darauf.

Man weiß nie wer einen beobachtet, doch du wirst mich noch kennen lernen mein Geliebter

Ein Eiskalter Schauer jagte Kais Rücken hinunter. Nachdem er einen Moment tief durchgeatmet hatte stand er auf und legte das Videoband in seinen Rekorder und drückte seinen Fernseher an.

Erneut ließ sich der blonde Mann auf sein Sofa sinken und betrachtet den Bildschirm, worauf alles dunkel war. Er fragte sich was dies sollte, doch langsam fing er an etwas zu erkennen. Es war sein Schlafzimmer. Er sah genauer hin und erkannte wie er selbst in seinem Bett lag und sich seine steife Erektion massierte. Geschockt und mit Tränen in den Augen sah er noch einen Moment auf den Bildschirm und schaltet dann panisch den Fernseher aus.

Wie bitte war das möglich? Wie konnte dieses Videoband entstehen. Er wohnte im vierten Stock, da konnte man nicht einfach so etwas durch das Fenster aufnehmen. Nein, dieser Psychopath musste in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen sein, und zwar genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt als er…!

Total verwirrt und von seiner Angst angetrieben, sprang Kai von seinem Sofa auf, rannte durch den kleinen Flur Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Er musste weg hier, musste seine Tasche packen und so schnell wie möglich einen Zug nach Osaka nehmen.

Der Blonde riss die Schlafzimmertür auf und blickte sogleich geschockt auf die Wand ihm gegenüber. In dunkelroten Buchstaben stand an der Wand hinter seinem Bett

Glaubst du, dass du sicher bist, wenn du deine Tür abschließt?

Kai schrie auf, Tränen der Angst liefen ihm aus den Augen und bahnten sich den Weg über seine Wangen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit lang bis sein Körper ihm wieder gehorchte und er notdürftig ein Paar Sachen in seine Sporttasche packte und schneller denn je seine Wohnung verließ.

Es war später Abend als der Zug in Osaka eintraf. Nervös stieg Kai aus dem Zug und blickte sich um. Schon während der ganzen Zugfahrt kam er sich beobachtet vor. Und das gefiel ihm nicht. Doch alle Menschen die aus demselben Zug wie er stiegen, verschwanden schnell vom Gleis. Kai seufzte schwer und überlegte einen Moment lang, doch im Clan anzurufen, dass ihn jemand abholen sollte. Er entschied sich nach einigem hin und her überlegen dagegen.

Nachdem er seine Tasche geschultert hatte, verließ er den Bahnhof und ging zum nächst besten Taxi. Genug Geld dafür hatte er ja, also warum sollte er dann nicht mit den Taxi fahren.

Nur zehn Minuten später, hielt das Taxi vor den schweren Metalltoren der Sagano Residenz, Kai bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus. Die Wachen welche am Eingang standen, blickten ihn etwas geschockt an, öffneten ihm, jedoch dann ohne weiteres zögern die Tür.

Kai wettete in Gedanken, dass bevor er überhaupt den Flur des Hauses betreten konnte, alle darin wussten das er da war. Und so war es auch. Er hatte gerade die Tür erreicht, als diese von einem jungen Yakuza aufgerissen wurde. Kai kannte ihn nicht. Aber das war normal, er kannte hier im Clan so gut wie niemanden. Etwas frech drückte er dem Mann seine Tasche in die Hand und befahl ihm, diese in sein Zimmer zu bringen.  
Der Mann nickte nur kurz und verschwand mit der Tasche.

„Was machst du hier?"  
Kai war gerade mal die Hälfte des Flures in Richtung seines Zimmers gekommen, als er die strenge Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich vernahm. Er drehte sich um und blickte den Alten Mann sowie Masa, der hinter seinem Vater stand an. „Ich mache meine Semesterferien hier, was dagegen?" Fragte er schnippisch und wollte den Weg zu seinem Zimmer weiter fortsetzten. „Wo sind deine Klausur Ergebnisse?" Fragte der Alte Mann sogleich.  
Kai seufzte. „In meiner Tasche…", schnauzte er sauer „…scheiße", murmelte er leise hinterher. „Was?" Fragte sein Vater. „Ich hab sie zu hause vergessen…" gestand Kai etwas kleinlaut.  
Sein Vater musterte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, sodass Kais angeschlagenes Wohlbefinden noch ein ganzes Stück mehr sank.

Masa stand einige Zeit still da. Doch jetzt mischte er sich ein. Redete auf seinen Boss ein, welcher kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand. Masa schaffte es, ihn so weit zu beruhigen das Sagano nur noch wissen wolle, wie GUT er bestanden hatte.

/Überhaupt nicht…, dachte Kai. „Gut genug…", sagte er jedoch laut und verschwand schnell.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen angenehmer als Kai es sich gedacht hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sich so sicher gefühlt, dass er ohne Probleme die Nacht durchschlafen konnte. Tagsüber war er damit beschäftigt ein wenig Playstation zu zocken. Sein Vater sowie Masa ließen ihn in ruhe, wofür er dankbar war.

Masa war er nur einmal noch über den Weg gelaufen, hatte aber auf stur gestellt und war ohne ihn eines wirklichen Blickes zu würdigen an ihm vorbei gegangen.

Mittlerweile war es spät abends, Kai kam gerade aus dem Bad und wollte in sein Bett, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er hier ja von jeglichem Terror weit weg war. „Ja..?" Murmelte er gerade noch so laut, dass man es vor der Tür hören konnte.  
Als die Tür aufging bereute er es sogleich, geantwortet zu haben. Masa stand in sein Zimmer.

„Was willst du?" Fragte Kai abwertend und legte sich in sein Bett. „Mit dir reden!" Masa schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging ein Paar Schritte auf Kais Bett zu. „Aber ich will nicht mit dir reden…kapier es einfach und verschwinde…". Genau mit dieser Reaktion hatte der Yakuza gerechnet. „Kai, so kann es nicht weiter gehen!". „Was denn?" Kai blickte ihn fragend an. „Du weißt was ich meine, willst du mir denn jetzt immer aus dem Weg gehen?"  
Der blonde Mann nickte eifrig. „Und meinst du das hat Sinn?"  
Masa setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah ihn an.

Kai kochte vor Wut. „UND MEINST DU DEINE WORTE HÄTTEN DAS LETZTE MAL EINEN SINN GEHABT?" Schrie er ihn sauer an und drehte sich von ihm weg. Masa seufzte schwer. „Für dich vielleicht nicht. Für mich aber schon. Kai es geht nun mal nicht und eigentlich weißt du es auch. Wenn du einmal deinen Sturkopf ausschalten würdest und mal an die Realität denken würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass ich Recht habe". Der Yakuza rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass diese Worte, den jungen Mann endgültig ausrasten lassen würden. Doch Kai schwieg.


	2. Chapter 2

Riven by Grief Part One – Kapitel 2

„Kai?" Masa wunderte sich über diese nicht ganz so Ohrenbetäubende Reaktion. „Was willst du denn hören?" Kai richtete sich auf und sah Masa nun an. Kein Zorn, keine Wut und keine Enttäuschung spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder nur die leere.

„Ich weiß es nicht…vielleicht, dass du mich verstehst und dir unsere Freundschaft noch wichtig ist…". Masa taten seine eigenen Worte weh. Doch er wusste, dass es Richtige war, was er tat. „Freundschaft?" Wiederholte der Jüngere leise. „Ja Kai, Freundschaft, so wie früher…", „…aber es ist nichts wie früher, wie kann ich mit dir befreundet sein, wenn ich weiß das ich dich liebe und dazu auch noch weiß das du mich eigentlich auch noch liebst?"

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Blick. Darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Er erhob sich vom Bett und ging Richtung Tür. „Schade…", sagte er noch leise bevor er Kais Zimmer verließ.

„Ja…", murmelte der jüngere mehr zu sich selbst und legte sich wieder nach hinten. Sein Blick fixierte sich auf die Decke und er hing seinen Gedanken hinterher. Er liebte Masa von ganzem Herzen und wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass dieser ihm erst seine Liebe gestand und dann nur Freundschaft wollte. /Wenn ich meinen Sturkopf ausschalte… HAHA dann sehe ich das trotzdem nicht anders…/.

Kai drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Richtung seines Fensters.  
Masa war ihm aber auch zu wichtig, sodass er ihn nicht immer ignorieren konnte. /Was eine Zwickmühle…verdammt…/. Mit einem Schwung drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und blickte sogleich auf ein Bild an der Wand, welches ihn als kleines Kind in Masas Armen zeigte.  
Er stand auf und ging auf das Bild zu, um es genauer zu betrachten. „Ach verdammt…", maulte er wütend und verließ sein Zimmer, in der Hoffnung das Masa noch im Haus war. Schnellen Schrittes lief er zu dessen Büro und riss die Tür auf. Doch im Raum war alles dunkel. „Scheiße…", fluchte er leise.

„Wolltest du zu mir!"  
Kai drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Masa an. „Ja, zu deinem Schreibtisch wetten nicht…", der jüngere verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will mit dir reden und zwar jetzt…".  
Masa hatte seine Jacke über dem Arm liegen und in der anderen Hand seinen Aktenkoffer. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er gerade auf dem Nach hause weg war. Doch nickte er. „Dann lass uns in mein Büro rein gehen, ja?"

Kai setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa, Masa gegenüber und schwieg einen Moment lang. „Also?" Erklang Masas Stimme. Kai seufzte. „Du hast recht…es war töricht von mir zu denken, dass wir zusammen sein könnten, das wäre für dich nur noch eine zusätzliche Belastung…", Masa wollte gerade widersprechen, denn das war wetten nicht der Grund dafür, dass er nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, doch Kai sprach weiter. „…ich meine, ich brauch dich…weißt du, und wenn nicht so, dann brauch ich dich als Freund…du hast mich aufgezogen Masa…ich kann und will dir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen…es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber …" Kai sah ihn nun an „…dann lass uns bitte weiterhin Freunde sein, ja?".

Masa lächelte. Zwar müsste er dieses kleine Missverständnis klarstellen, aber er war so froh, dass Kai zur Vernunft gekommen war, dass er es unterließ ihn zu berichtigen. „Gerne", gab er dem Jüngeren als Antwort und lächelte.

Die nächsten Tage waren für Kai alles andere als leicht. Zwar hatte er Masa gesagt, dass er mit der Freundschaftlichen Basis einverstanden sei, aber so einfach war dies nicht, denn es bedeutete, dass er Gefühle unterdrücken musste. Und dies war bekanntlich nicht Kais stärke. Aber er gab sein bestes.

Es tat einfach gut mal wieder mit Masa ein wenig zu reden, doch als der Yakuza ihn erst auf das Studium und dann darauf ansprach was er so die letzten Wochen gemacht hatte, schwieg Kai einfach und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, dass etwas Tiefgründigres hinter Kais Verhalten Steckte, doch als er ihn darauf ansprach, stand der Blonde auf und verließ das Zimmer.

/Was ist passiert?/ Fragte sich Masa in Gedanken und wollte Kai hinterher gehen, doch der war schon verschwunden. Wo bitte konnte er denn so schnell hin sein. Masa griff sich den erst besten Yakuza, der ihm über den Weg lief und fragte diesen. Und er hatte Glück, der junge Mann erzählte ihm, dass der Junge Herr soeben das Haus verlassen hätte.

Immer wieder sah Masa auf seine Uhr. Es war nun halb neun und Kai war noch nicht wieder zu Hause. Was stimmte mit dem Blonden nicht. Was war in Tokio passiert. Hatte man ihm etwas angetan. Oder war es einfach nur wieder eine von Kais typischen Launen. Masa wollte es wissen, also wartete er so lange bis Kai nach Hause kam.

Doch die Möglichkeit mit ihm zu sprechen hatte er gar nicht. Kai ging stur an ihm vorbei und rannte in sein Zimmer. „Kai??" Rief Masa ihm noch hinterher, doch Kai schien ihn zu ignorieren. /Verdammt was soll dass denn…/. Er ging zu Kais Zimmer und klopfte an. Als Kai ihm keine Antwort gab, klopfte er erneut, doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort. /Dann nicht…, dachte der Yakuza leicht sauer, drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen. /Was wenn etwas passiert ist…, schoss es ihm, nachdem er nur wenige Schritte von der Tür des Blonden entfernt war, durch den Kopf.

Zielstrebig ging der Yakuza zurück und wollte die Tür einfach öffnen. Aber Kai hatte zugeschlossen. „Verdammt Kai, was ist denn los, mach die Tür auf, bitte…ist was passiert?"  
Masa bekam einfach keine Antwort. „Kai, red schon mit mir…ich bitte dich, egal was los ist", „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, In Ordnung?" Fauchte Kai sauer.

/Er kommt also doch nicht damit zurecht, Masa bezog Kais Reaktion auf ihr Gespräch. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Der Yakuza wusste, wenn der Blondschopf sauer war, dann war er nun mal sauer und dann mit ihm reden zu wollen, wäre reiner Selbstmord. Er beschloss nach Hause zu fahren in der Hoffung, dass Kai morgen wieder etwas freundlicher gesinnt war.

Kai saß in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch, worauf ein Päckchen stand. Ein kleines Kind, hatte es ihm in der Stadt in die Hand gedrückt und war daraufhin wieder verschwunden. Wieder stand Kais Vollständiger Name in dieser ihm bekannten Schrift darauf. So schnell er konnte, rannte er nach Hause, wollte dort hin wo es für ihn sicher war.

Kai ahnte, was in diesem Päckchen war. Aus Angst vor dem Inhalt, hatte er es auf den Schreibtisch geknallt und sich auf seinem Bett zurückgezogen. Wie gebannt starrte er jedoch das Päckchen an.

„Scheiße…", fluchte der Blonde verzweifelt, stand auf und öffnete das Päckchen. Wie erwartet, lag darin ein weiteres Videoband. /Verdammt, wo hat er mich denn noch aufgenommen, in der Uni, beim Tanzen in den Clubs…dieses Perverse Schwein…/.  
Gut, dass das Zimmer des Blonden aus der reinste Hightech Ausstattung bestand, er legte das Videoband ein und betrachtete es.

Wieder hatte man ihn gefilmt. Aber nicht wie Kai es vermutete. Diese Bilder waren Aktueller. Sie zeigten ihn während der Zugfahrt nach Osaka, wie er dort dann am Bahnhof sich nervös umblickte. Aber viel schlimmer war, dass darauf wieder er, in seinem Bett in dem Haus seines Vaters zu sehen war.

/Nein….nein…nein…nein…, dachte er panisch, blickte sich nervös im Zimmer um, rannte in sein Bad, sah sich auch dort um. Aber niemand war zu sehen.  
Er schaltet den Fernseher aus, verkroch sich in sein Bett und kramte sein Tagebuch raus, wo er in den letzten zwei Wochen seine ganzen Ängste rein geschrieben hatte. Er schlug es auf seinen letzten Eintrag, dieser lag nun 5 Tage zurück. /Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein…/.  
Er suchte einen Stift das der Schublade und blätterte eine Seite weiter, um die heutigen Ereignisse zu Schildern. Doch dort war ein Eintrag, ein Eintrag welcher nicht von ihm stammt.

Kai liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Er blickte auf das Datum. Es war der heutige Tag.  
Wie gebannt las er die Zeilen.

Mein Geliebter, es ist schon erschreckend was du über mich schreibst, ich liebe dich und du ziehst so über mich her. Meine Sehnsucht nach dir ist so groß, so verdammt riesig. Dich immer nur zu beobachten und dich nicht berühren zu dürfen, dass macht mich verrückt. Ich will das du endlich mein bist. NUR MEIN. Und glaube mir, heute Nacht gehörst du mir.

Eingeschüchtert las Kai die letzte Zeile nochmals. Er musste hier weg, aber wohin. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen. Es ging nicht anders, er musste mit seinem Vater reden, ihm dieses Band zeigen ihm diesen Eintrag zeigen. Er sprang aus dem Bett und schrie laut auf.

Vor ihm stand ein Fremder Mann, welcher ihn nur fies anlächelte. „Jetzt bis du Mein…", sagte der Mann, schnappte sich Kai und drückte ihm ein Tuch mit Äther vor Mund und Nase. Kai versuchte sich zu wehren, wollte schreien, aber der Mann war stärker als er. Langsam fing der Äther an zu wirken und Kai, brach kurz darauf bewusstlos zusammen.

„Dieser Bengel, der kann was erleben, mich einfach so anzulügen…", schrie Sagano laut durch den Flur der großen Residenz und stampfte wütend auf Kais Zimmer zu. „Boss, ist was passiert?" Masa hatte soeben das Haus betreten und wunderte sich über den aufgebrachten Mann. „Was passiert ist?! WAS PASSIERT IST?!…Kai hat mich angelogen…durchgefallen ist er und jetzt hat er die Tür abgeschlossen…". Oha Sagano war sauer, so sauer wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Masa wunderte sich sehr darüber, dass Kai angeblich das Semester nicht geschafft hatte. Gerade auf dieses Semester hatte sich der Blonde doch so gefreut gehabt, gerade weil er angeblich schon alles konnte. „Mach die Tür auf Masa…der hört nicht…", „Aber...", „Kein Aber…". Masa seufzte und öffnete dann mit einem gezielten Schlag die Tür. So ein stress schon am frühen morgen, der Tag konnte heiter werden.

Sagano trat in das Zimmer, war bereit laut drauf los zu schreien, doch er verstummte geschockt. Kai Bett war zerwühlt. Die kleine Lampe hing nur noch durch das Kabel gehalten am Nachttisch herunter. Kais Handy lag auf dem Boden und die Balkontür stand weit offen, die dunkelroten Vorhänge aus Seide wehten im Wind wild umher.

Masa selbst starrte einen Moment geschockt in den Raum. Ein schlimmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er betrat ebenfalls das Zimmer.

„Was ist hier geschehen…", fragte der Alte Mann, leiser denn je. Masa blickte seinen Boss an „Ich weiß es nicht…wer hatte letzte Nacht wache?".

Kai war oft abgehauen, aber nie hatte er ein solches Chaos hinterlassen und außerdem würde der blonde Mann nirgends ohne sein Handy hingehen. Während Sagano persönlich, wütend nach den Wachen suchend das Zimmer verließ, trat Masa noch einen weiteren Schritt hinein.

Er bückte sich, hob Kais Handy auf und sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines weißes Leinentuch. Auch danach griff er. Der immer noch leicht strenge Geruch des Tuches, bestätige Masas schlimme Vorahnung. Kai war entführt worden. Aber von wem, sie hatten im Moment keinerlei Konflikte mit irgendwelchen Clans. Und wer war bitte so dreist hier einzubrechen?! Bisher dachte Masa, dass dies unmöglich war, doch nun schien er eines besseren belehrt zu werden.

Einen Moment lang ließ er sich niedergeschlagen auf das Bett des Blonden sinken und sah sich um. Sofort erblickte er das kleine Buch, welches Masa nach dem ersten Blick gleich als Kais Tagebuch identifizieren konnte. /Er schreibt Tagebuch??/ Fragte sich der Yakuza in Gedanken. Dies war etwas, was Masa dem rasanten blonden Mann nie zugetraut hätte.

Es war nicht seine Art, einfach in Kais Sachen zu schnüffeln, aber wenn dort was drin stand, was ihnen helfen konnte, so hoffte Masa das der Blonde es ihm verzeihen würde.

Der Yakuza blätterte einen Moment lang in dem kleinen Buch. Es waren sehr alte Einträge, fast ein Jahr her. Diese wollte er nicht lesen. Von einer auf die andere Seite, machte Kai mit seinen Einträgen einen weiten Sprung in der Zeit. /Das ist gerade mal zwei Wochen alt, dachte der Yakuza und fing an die Zeilen zu lesen.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als er las wie es Kai in den letzten Tagen ergangen war. Er fragte sich warum der Blonde ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Warum er alles in sich rein gefressen hatte.

Nochmals blätterte der Schwarzhaarige eine Seite weiter.  
/Der Eintrag ist nicht von ihm…, Masa erkanntes es sofort an der Schrift. Während Kai mit den Jahren eine schöne geschwungene, leicht schräge Schrift sich angewöhnt hatte, war dies nun ein Plumpes zusammen würfeln der Buchstaben.

„Ich will das du endlich mein Bist. NUR MEIN. Und glaube mir, heute Nacht gehörst du mir", mehr als geschockt murmelte Masa diese Zeilen, legte das kleine Buch bei Seite und verschwand schnell aus dem Zimmer seines Bons. Er musste sofort etwas unternehmen, alles in die Wege leiten, um den Blonden so schnell wie möglich wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihn wieder in seiner nähe zu wissen.


	3. Chapter 3

Riven by Grief Part One – Kapitel 3

Nur sehr langsam kroch das Bewusstsein wieder in Kais Körper. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles leicht, sein Magen rebellierte. Benommen öffnete er langsam seine Augen, doch es war alles genau so dunkel wie vorher. Was war hier los? Mit einem Ruck versuchte er sich auf zu setzten, doch das einzige was passierte, war der spürbar starke schmerz an seinen Handgelenken. „Scheiße…", fluchte er leise. Seine Hände waren mit einem leicht scharfen Gegenstand zusammengebunden und an einen, wie Kai fühlte, Eisenstab fixiert. Leichte Wärme, in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus Blut, floss an seinen durchkühlten Handgelenkten entlang. Nochmals zerrte er daran, doch außer erneutem Schmerz, passierte nichts. Er atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. /Wo bin ich hier verdammt?/ Dachte der Blonde leicht panisch und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es blieb um ihn herum alles Finster. Nicht ein kleiner Lichtstrahl war irgendwo zu erkennen.

Ein stark modriger Geruch lag in der Luft und sorgte dafür, dass Kais Magen noch mehr anfing zu rebellieren. Was verdammt noch mal war passiert und wo war er hier? Fragen über Fragen schossen dem blonden Mann durch den Kopf und die antworten folgten langsam. Der Nebel in seinem Gedächtnis fing an sich zu legen und er erinnerte sich an dieses Video, an den Eintrag in seinem Tagebuch von diesem Mann. Das letzte an was er sich noch entsinnen konnte war dieser feste griff, diese Geruch und wie ihm langsam die Sinne schwanden.

Träge und langsam öffnete der Blonde seine Augen, doch trotzdem blieb alles um ihn herum dunkel. Sein Kopf schmerzte und sein Körper zitterte vor Kälte. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Hände waren über den Kopf an etwas gefesselt. Er lag auf einer einigermaßen weichen Unterlage, ein stark modriger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Wo war er und was war passiert?

Nervös zerrte er an den Fesseln welche ihn zum liegen zwangen, aber er bekam sie nicht los. Auch seine Füße, wie er einen kurzen Moment später feststellte, waren gefesselt.

So sehr sich auch der Blonde anstrengte, ihm kam nicht in den Sinn, was passiert war, wo er war? Das er wieder mal entführt wurde, war ihm schon klar, aber von wem. Warum in aller Welt konnte er sich denn an nichts erinnern. Einen Moment überlegte er laut zu schreien, in der Hoffnung, dass er schneller aus seiner Lage befreit werden konnte. Doch hielt er sich zurück. Denn das könnte, wie Kai schon mehr als einmal die Erfahrung gemacht hat, auch böse für ihn ende.

Ein leises poltern drang in Kais Ohren. Er hielt die Luft an, um das Geräusch Identifizieren zu können. Es schienen Schritte zu sein, über ihm. /Also ein Keller…oder so was, beschloss er wegen der Dunkelheit und den Schritten über sich mürrisch. Auch wenn er in einem Keller war, half ihm das auch nicht weiter, im Gegenteil.  
Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Nervosität kroch in dem jüngen Körper hoch. Als er hörte wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde, schloss er seine Augen aus Reflex wieder.

Kai hörte wie jemand den Lichtschalter betätigte und merkt zugleich durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider die Helligkeit. Die Person kam langsam näher. Neugier packte Kai, er wollte wissen wer ihn gefangen genommen hatte, aber der Mut die Augen zu öffnen fehlte dem Blonden.

Als sich jemand neben ihn auf die Matratze setzte, zog er scharf die Luft ein und verfluchte sich im gleichen Moment dafür. „Du bist also wach, dass freut mich, wie fühlst du dich?" Es war ein Mann der zu ihm sprach, er klang nicht wirklich böse. Vorsichtig, da er sich nun eh verraten hatte, öffnete Kai die Augen. Er musste einige male blinzeln, bis er sich an den hellen Scheinwerfer an der Decke gewöhnt hatte.

Neben ihm saß ein Mann, mitte dreißig, wie Kai schätze. Er war schlank, unrasiert und roch nach Alkohol. „Was wollen sie von mir?" Fragte Kai leicht eingeschüchtert und zerrte erneut an den Fesseln. Wieder ohne erfolg.  
„Du wirst mich doch nicht vergessen haben…mein Geliebter". Der Mann strich Kai sanft über die Wange. Sofort drehte der Blonde seinen Kopf weg. Immer wieder hallten die Worte ‚mein Geliebter' in seinem Kopf, bis ihn die Realität schlagartig einholte.

Dieser Mann war derjenige, der ihm die letzten zwei Wochen zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Ihn auf Schritt und tritt verfolgt hatte, bis ins Schlafzimmer. Der ihn nachts nicht hat schlafen lassen. Der Mann welche ihm immer wieder diese Briefe schrieb, worin stand, dass er sein Eigen sei, dass er ihn liebte.

„Geliebter, ICH…vergiss es…so was wie dich würde ich nicht mal als geliebten ansehen, wenn wir die letzten beiden Menschen auf der Welt wären…". Kai schrie ihn an. Schrie aus Angst davor, was dieser Mann vorhatte. „Shhht, wer wird denn gleich so aufbrausend sein, ich mag so was aber gar nicht, du solltest lieb zu mir sein, mir sagen das du mich auch liebst, denn dann werde ich nett zu dir sein…sehr nett…".

Der blonde Mann lachte höhnisch. „Dich Lieben?? Tickst du noch ganz richtig…hast du schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?" Eine kräftige Ohrfeige ließ Kai verstummen. „Sag, dass du mich liebst", der Mann klang nun leicht nervös. „NIEMALS" schrie Kai laut und bekam sofort die nächste Ohrfeige. Seine Lippe, auf welche er sich eben drauf gebissen hatte blutete sogleich ein wenig. /Verfluchter Dreckskerl, schimpfte er in Gedanken und sah nun wieder diesen Abschaum an, der ihn fest hielt. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen, nach außen hin schaffte es Kai jedoch Haltung zu bewahren. Boshafte, Vernarrte Augen starrten ihn an. Sie machten dem Blonden Angst. „SAG DAS DU MICH LIEBST", schrie der Mann nun zornig, legte beide Hände um den schmalen Hals des Blonden und drückte zu. Kai zappelte sogleich, riss an den fesseln. Er schrie, dass er ihn loslassen solle. „LOS SAG ES…", forderte der Mann ihn auf.

Der jüngere, brachte nicht einen Ton über die Lippen. Niemals würde er so etwas sagen. Niemals zu so einem Menschen und auch niemals würde er die Worte ‚Ich Liebe Dich' so leichtfertig gebrauchen. Er schnappte nach Luft, Luft welche er nicht bekam. Riss und zerrte erneut an den Fesseln. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, der Mann ließ nicht ab von ihm. Seine Sinne begannen zu schwinden. Das eben noch helle gelbe Licht wurde langsam orange, dann braun und kurz darauf, war alles schwarz und Kai verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Du wirst es schon noch sagen mein Geliebter, ich weiß, dass du es mir sagen wirst, ich weiß es…", der Mann ließ von ihm ab. Löste die Fesseln an Armen und Beinen, stand auf und ging zu einer Kommode, welche auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand. In einer Schublade, griff er nach einem Lederband mit einer Öse sowie einem kleinen Eisenschloss.

Schnellen Schrittes, aus Angst Kai könnte zu sich kommen und weglaufen ging er wieder zu dem Blonden zurück.  
Er legte ihm das Lederband um den Hals, verriegelte es mit dem Schloss und steckte gleich den Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche. Eine Stahlkette hing an der Wand hinab, er griff danach und verband, dass Lederband mit der Kette. /Schließlich musst du bei mir bleiben, mein Schatz, dachte er zufrieden. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich er die Konturen von Kais Lippen und stahl sich einen Kuss. Danach stand dann auf ging zur Tür. Ein letztes mal blickte er zu Kai, bevor er das Licht löschte und den Raum verließ.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf die kühle Erde, als Masa durchgefroren das Büro betrat. Die ganze Nacht hatte er zusammen mit Kyosuke und einigen anderen Leute des Clans die Gegend abgesucht. Ohne Erfolg.  
„Hey, wir werden ihn finden", Kyosuke legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Lass mich…", Masa löste sich aus dem gut gemeinten griff und verschwand schnell in seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
Kyosuke sah ihm nach und seufzte schwer. Ihm war schon lange klar, dass Masa mehr für den Jungen Herrn empfand und dies mit allen Mitteln versuchte zu unterdrücken. Aber irgendwann, Kyosuke war sich da mehr als sicher, würde es hervortreten. /Und das wird bald sein…egal wer den jungen Herrn entführt hat, in dessen Haut möchte ich nicht stecken/.

Masa stand vor dem breiten Bodennahen Fenster in seinem Büro und sah hinaus. Er hoffte, dass der blonde Mann in seinem Blickwinkel auftauchen würde. Auch wenn er wusste, dass dies wohl unmöglich war, so wagte er sich nicht den Blick abzuwenden.  
/Wenn du ihm was antust, dann kannst du was erleben…, dachte Masa sauer. Wütend ballte Masa seine Hände zu Fäusten. Alleine Kai entführt zu haben, es gewagt zu haben, den blonden Mann auch nur anzufassen, bedeutet dessen sicheres Ende. Vorausgesetzt sie würden ihn finden.

Die Kälte kroch in Kais Glieder und ließ ihn unsanft erwachen. Wieder war um ihn herum alles dunkel. Sein Hals schmerzte, sein Rücken schmerzte, alles tat ihm weh. Benommen wagte er es, sich aufzurichten. Im ersten Moment wunderte er sich, dass seine Hände und Füße nicht mehr gefesselt waren, aber das etwas um seinen Hals lag, um die Stelle wo dieser widerwärtige Kerl seine Hände hatte, spürte er sofort. Zittrig fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Lederband, spürte das schloss mit welchem es um seinen Hals versiegelt war und auch die Kette. /Nein…, dachte er leicht panisch, richtete sich auf und fuhr mit den Fingern die Kette entlang, in der Hoffnung das diese irgendwo lose endete. Zu seiner Enttäuschung, fühlte er die Fassung in der Wand. /Ich will hier raus…/.

Die Dunkelheit machte ihm Angst. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er etwas erkennen zu können, doch nichts, alles war schwarz. Nirgends auch nur ein kleines Loch ein kleiner Spalt wo man hätte etwas Licht entdecken können. War es Tag? War es Nacht? Kai wusste es nicht, seit er hier war hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl dank seiner Ohnmacht verloren. Ob ihn jemand suchte? Ob Masa ihn suchte?

Tränen bildeten sich bei dem Gedanken an Masa. Warum dachte er gerade jetzt so intensiv an den Yakuza. Es war doch alles geklärt bei ihnen, zumindest in Masas Sinne. /Ich will in deine Sicheren Arme…., bettelte der Blondschopf in Gedanken und ließ seinen Tränen freien lauf. /Bitte Masa…hol mich hier raus…bitte…lass mich in deine Arme…lass mich wissen das alles gut ist…./.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und knallte Laut gegen die Wand. Kai zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte in diese Richtung. Das Licht ging an, sodass der Blonde einen Moment die Hände vor die Augen schlug. „Oh schön du bist wach, hast du gut geschlafen mein Engel…".  
Kai widerten diese Worte an, er rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte den Mann, welcher immer noch in der Tür stand zornig an! „Was denn was denn….keinen schönen Traum gehabt mein Schatz…" der Mann grinste frech und drehte sich um. Er griff nach einem Tablett und stellte es nun zwei Meter vor Kais Bett. „Du hast sicher Hunger, habe ich Recht?" Der blonde Mann antwortete nicht, sondern blickte zu Boden. „Du hast sicher Hunger, HAB ICH RECHT?" Boshaft erklang die Stimme des Fremden mit den gleichen Worten und Kai schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er Hunger, aber DAS würde er nicht anrühren. Erstens sah es abartig aus und zweitens konnte der Kerl ihm wer weiß was da untergemischt haben.

Das Kai ihm immer noch keine Antwort gab, machte ihn sauer, stinksauer. Er trat auf den Blonden zu, packte ihm fest mit einer Hand in den Haaren und zwang ihn somit ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Hat es dir die Stimme verschlagen?" Schrie er sauer. /Nein du Arschloch…, dachte Kai ebenso sauer und ängstlich zugleich. „Red schon…" befahl der Mann, ohne Erfolg. „Gut…dann eben nicht…", grob stieß er Kai in die Ecke des Bettes, stand auf und trat kräftig gegen das Tablett auf dem Boden. Das essen, sowie das große Glas mit dem Trinken, verteilte sich quer über dem Boden. „Viel Spaß beim ablecken…", mit diesem Worten verschwand der Mann, aber nicht ohne wieder das Licht auszuschalten.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Totenstille in dem dunklen Raum. Bis Kai leise anfing zu wimmern. Wieder diese Dunkelheit. Immer mehr bekam er davor Angst. Er zog die Beine eng an seinen Körper und ließ den Kopf auf seine Knie sinken. „Masa…hol mich hier raus…bittee…", wimmerte er leise vor sich her.


	4. Chapter 4

Riven by Grief Part One – Kapitel 4

Die Bürotür ging auf und zum ersten Mal nach einer langen Zeit wendete Masa den Blick von Fenster ab. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Fragte er Kyosuke, welcher gerade hinter sich die Tür schloss. „Nein, leider rein gar nichts…", Kyosuke hätte seinem besten Freund gerne eine andere Nachricht gebracht. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte schwer und ließ sich nun auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. „Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut…", leicht in seinem Gedanken verfangen sagte er dies.

Kyosuke betrachtete seinen Freund einen Moment und setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber. „Hier…", er schob ihm eine Tasse Kaffe über den Schreibtisch. „Ich dachte, den könntest du gebrauchen". Er selbst lehnte sich mit seiner Tasse nach hinten an die weiche Lehne.

Masa betrachtet die dunkelblaue Tasse einen Moment, nahm sie dann und trank erst mal einen großen Schluck der schwarzen heißen Flüssigkeit. „Ich hab Angst um ihn, schreckliche Angst….". Murmelte er leise. Vor Kyosuke musste er sich nicht verstellen, er war der einzige Mensch der wirklich wusste was in ihm selbst vorging. „Ja, dass kann ich verstehen…" pflichtete er bei, auch ihm ging es nicht anders. Es war zwar nicht die gleiche Angst wie Masa sie empfand, aber es war Angst!

„Wenn ein Clan ihn entführt hätte, dann wüssten wir schon lange wo er ist, oder immerhin wo er sein könnte. Aber in dieser Lage…wir haben keine Chance was herauszufinden…das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich hab Angst davor was dieser Mann mit ihm vor hat, ich meine er beteuert immer wieder das er ihn liebt….LIEBT…stell dir das mal vor….", Masa gingen seit Kai verschwunden war schon die schlimmsten Szenarien durch den Kopf.

„Wach auf mein Schatz", drangen Kai die leisen Worte ins Ohr. Sofort war er hellwach, ließ seine Augen jedoch geschlossen. Er wollte diesem Ekelpaket nicht zeigen das er wach war. „Na los…du sollst aufwachen…", unsanft rüttelte er Kai, sodass ihm keine andere Möglichkeit blieb nun doch seine Augen zu öffnen.

Einen Moment lang schweig der Mann, betrachtet den Blonden nur. „Sag mir das du mich liebst…", flüsterte er leise und legte eine Hand an Kais Wange. Kai schlug diese Hand gleich wieder weg. „Niemals, werde ich das sagen und weißt du warum? WEIL ICH DICH NICHT LIEBE DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH MEIN HERZ GEHÖRT JEMAND AMDEREM".

Der Zorn, welcher in dem Mann aufstieg, konnte man deutlich an dessen Augen ablesen. Kai rechnete jeden Moment mit schlängen. „Nun gut, eine letzte Chance gebe ich dir noch, sag es…". War der Kerl so taub, war er so blöd, wollte er es etwa nicht raffen. „Vergiss es", fauchte Kai wütend und rutschte ein wenig von ihm weg.

Wieder spürte der blonde Mann die kräftig zudrückenden Hände an seinem Hals. Er schlug nach dem Mann, versuchte ihn zu treten, ihn von sich wegzubekommen. Es gelang ihm, mit einem gezielten tritt zwischen die Beine, ließ der Mann von ihm ab, krümmte sich einen Moment auf dem Boden. „Na warte…", fluchte er, richtete sich auf und verließ zornig den Raum.

Dieses Mal hatte er das Licht angelassen. Etwas erleichtert Atmete Kai auf. Lehnte sich fest an die kühle Wand hinter ihm und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Masa blickte seinen Freund fragend an und bat die Person dann rein. „Ah Toshi, hast du Informationen…". Der Yakuza schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Keine Aktuellen, aber wir uns haben die Wohnung des jungen Herrn in Tokio genauer angesehenen". „Irgend etwas wichtiges dabei?" Fragte Masa sogleich und stand auf. Toshi reichte Masa eine kleine Kiste. „Das ist alles was wir gefunden haben, was relevant sein könnte". Nach diesen Worten verschwand Toshi wieder aus Masas Büro.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. „Los steh auf…" befahl der Mann und funkelte Kai wütend an. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde er nicht machen. „Bist du taub?" Schrie der Mann sauer, ging auf Kai zu und zerrte ihn grob vom Bett runter. „Das ist deine letzte Chance…sag es!"

Kai blickte ihn an. „Ach und was passiert dann wenn ich es nicht tue? willst du mich umbringen wenn ich es nicht sage?" Ein kräftiger Schlag in den Magen ließ Kai zu Boden gehen. „Dich umbringen, oh neinnnn, das werde ich nicht…du wirst es schon noch sagen…". „Da bist du dir ja sicher, was…?"  
Der Mann zerrte Kai erneut auf die Beine und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Er öffnet das Schloss am Lederband und befreite Kai davon.

Die erste Reaktion des Blonden war, auf ich einzustürmen, er wollte hier raus, wollte weit weg von diesem Kerl. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte der blonde Mann jedoch die stärke des andren. Welcher ihn ohne Probleme, von sich weg drückte, ihm mehrmals eine verpasste, bis er erneut in die Knie ging. /Scheiße…, dachte Kai und wischte sich das Blut vom Mund. „Zieh dich aus…" befahl der Mann schroff. „WAS?" Ängstlich wagte der Blonde einen Blick nach oben, in die von Zorn erfüllten Augen. „Du sollst dich ausziehen…" wiederholte der Mann seine Worte.  
„Nein….", weigerte Kai ängstlich.

Immer und immer wieder schlug der Mann auf den Blonden ein. Ließ immer wieder einen kurze Pause eintreten, in der er ihm wieder befahl sich auszuziehen.

Kai hatte Angst vor dem was folgen würde. Aber weiter Schläge würde er nicht ertragen. Wenn er bewusstlos werden würde, durch den Schmerz, könnte dieser Mann ihn berühren, dann könnte er ihn ausziehen. Nein, diese Hände wollte er nicht auf sich spüren, diese Hände sollten seinem Körper fern bleiben, irgendwie zumindest. Mit von schrammen überzogenen Händen, begann er sein Hemd zu öffnen. Er kniete wieder auf dem Boden. „Schneller…", gierte ihn der Mann an und zog ihn unsanft auf die Beine. „Und sieh mich dabei an, los?"

Der Wille des Blonden war vorerst gebrochen. Zu sehr schmerzte sein Körper, als das er weitere Brutalitäten hätte über sich ergehen lassen können. Achtlos ließ er sein Hemd auf den Boden fallen und sah den Mann an. Er wollte wegblicken, aber traute es sich nicht. „Weiter…die Hose…", befahl er gierig. /Diese Augen…, dachte Kai bei dem Blick des Mannes. Gierige und zugleich zornige Augen. Er öffnete seinen Gürtel, den Knopf der Hose und ließ diese nun an seinen Beinen zu Boden gleiten.

Kai hoffte das der Mann nicht noch mehr von ihm verlangte. Das er sich nicht vollends entblößen musste. Doch sein Hoffen wurde nicht erhört. „Alles…".  
Mit Tränen in den Augen befreite sich Kai nun auch noch von seinen Shorts und entblößte sich nun vollends.  
Etwas lüsternes spielte sich im zornigen Blick des Mannes wieder und ließ Kai erzittern. „Dreh dich um…", kam der nächste Befehl und Kai ahnte nichts Gutes dabei. Wie ein Roboter gehorchte er dem Mann, drehte sich langsam mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Sofort wurde er mit dem Bauch gegen die kühle Wand gedrückt. Er spürte den Körper des Mannes eng an dem eigenen. Immer mehr geriet sein Körper ins zittern, vor Angst. Als er spürte wie der Mann an seiner Seite hinunter strich, ihm über den Po strich überkam ihn eine Übelkeit die schlimmer war als jene die er nach zu viel Sake hatte. Er wollte diese Hände nicht spüren, er wollte ihn wegstoßen, doch sein Körper war vor Angst in einer starre gefangen. „Du wirst es schon noch sagen…", flüsterte der Mann mit rauer, erregter Stimme in Kais Ohr. /Niemals…, dachte der Blonde. „Hast du Angst, vor dem was ich jetzt vor habe…?"  
Kai schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher?" Die Hand des Mannes wanderte nach vorne, strich über Kais Glied, über dessen Oberschenkel. Kai zog scharf die Luft ein. „Keine Angst mein Geliebter, diesen Akt sollst du genießen, und das erst wenn dir klar ist das du mich liebst…".  
Ein starker Schmerz in Kais Nacken ließ seine Sinne schwinden und ihn benommen zu Boden sinken. „Süße Träume…Kai-kun", waren die letzten Worte die Kai noch wahrnahm.

„KAI…", schrie Masa laut und richtete sich benommen auf. „Ein Traum…nur ein Traum…ihm geht's gut…", nuschelte der Yakuza benommen. /Hoffe ich…, fügte er in seinen Gedanken noch hinzu und stand nun von dem kleinen Sofa auf.

Kyosuke und er hatten die kleine Kiste durchsucht gehabt. Aber nicht einen Hinweis gefunden gehabt. Nur dieses Video. Sie hatten nur kurz reinen Blick rein gewagt, bevor Masa es ausgemacht hatte. Seine Nerven lagen blank. Kyosuke hatte mehrmals auf ihn eingeredet, sich einen Moment lang hinzulegen, mal zu versuchen zu schlafen. Masa wollte nicht, doch wenn sich sein Freund etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ließ er nicht locker. Also legte er sich auf das kleine Sofa in seinem Büro, von der Müdigkeit überrannt, war er in einen unruhigen schlaf gesunken.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Seine Bürotür wurde aufgerissen und Kyosuke stand schnell atmend darin, er hatte Masa schrei in seinem Büro vernommen gehabt und sofort zu seinem Freund gestürzt. Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. „Nur ein Traum…", murmelte er. „Gibt es was Neues…". Masa brauchte keine Antwort mehr auf diese Frage. Kyosukes blick reichte ihm vollkommen aus. „Uns sind die Hände gebunden…" seufzte Masa leise stand vom Sofa auf und ließ sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf dem Schwarzen Lederstuhl nieder. Dieser Worte sagen zu müssen, war ein unerträglicherer Schmerz, als angeschossen zu werden oder sonstigen Schmerz den er bisher empfunden hatte..

Ein grelles Licht drang durch Kais geschlossene Augenlieder. Kälte schlimmer als er sie bisher jemals empfunden hatte, steckte fest in seinem Körper. Er wollte seine Hand heben um mit dieser seine Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen. Aber er spürte sie nicht wirklich. Nur schmerz, und Kälte.  
„Oh mein Engel wird wach…schön schön…". Schlagartig öffnete Kai die Augen, einen Moment sah er nichts, alles war weiß um ihn herum, doch dann kamen langsam Farben ins Spiel.

Als ihm Bewusst wurde in welcher Lage er sich befand, raffte er all seine Kraft zusammen, wollte dem entfliehen, doch der Mann stieß ihn zurück und drückte ihn unter das kühle Wasser.

Kai befand sich in einem weiß gefliesten Raum. Neonröhren, erhellten diesen unheimlich. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Badewanne, auf kleinen Füßen. Darin war Wasser. Wasser welches durch eine Menge von Eiswürfeln gekühlt wurde. Und Kai steckte mitten in dieser Wanne.

Immer noch drückte der Mann Kais Kopf unter Wasser, bis dieser aufhörte zu zappeln. Mit einem schroffen griff, zog er den Kopf des Blonden wieder an die Luft. Kai japste nach dieser. „Sag mir das du mich liebts…". Immer und immer wieder verlangte der Mann danach. Anfangs hatte Kai noch die wenige Kraft in seinem Körper, ihm zu sagen, dass er dies nicht sagen würde, doch jedes Mal wenn er es gesagt hatte landete sein Kopf erneut unter dem kühlen Wasser.

In Gedanken bettelte er nur noch, dass dies alles schnell vorbei war. Wollte diese eisige Kälte und diesen Schmerzen griff nicht mehr spüren. Wieder verlor er langsam aber sicher das Bewusstsein.

Der Blonde Mann bekam gerade noch mit, wie der Fremde ihn komplett aus dem Wasser riss und ihn wie ein Stück Holz achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen vertrieben nun endgültig die Dunkelheit. Masa saß in seinem Büro und blickte auf die große Silber umrandete Uhr an der Gegenüberliegenden Wand. Nicht noch einmal hatte er es gewagt seine Augen zu schließen, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand reinkommen würde und ihm sagen würde, dass sie Kai gefunden hatten. Oder zumindest das sie wüssten wo er wäre. Aber nichts war geschehen. Dieses abwarten, hoffen und bangen, zerrte an seinen Nerven.

/Nie wieder werde ich mich selbst belügen…nie wieder werde ich dir damit weh tun, indem ich dir meine Gefühle verschweige…komm nur wieder zurück…sei am leben…, dachte Masa und senkte zum ersten Mal seinen Blick nach schieren Stunden.

Zitternd erwachte Kai. Er brauchte seine Augen nicht zu öffnen, ihm war klar, dass er sich noch immer an diesem Schrecklichen Ort befand. Alles bettelt und hoffen, dass es endlich vorbei sein würde, wurde nicht erhört.

„Ich sehe an deinen Atemzügen, dass du wach bist…", drang eine strenge Stimme in seine Ohren. Langsam öffnete Kai die Augen und sah ihn an. „Du hast wohl gehofft nicht mehr zu erwachen mein Schatz!? Aber den Wunsch werde ich dir nicht erfüllen…du bist selbst Schuld, würdest du meine Gefühle erwidern…!" Kai richtete sich ein Stück auf. Noch immer war er nackt, doch lag eine Decke über seinem Körper. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt, sodass er nicht mal an den Versuch dachte gegen den Kerl zu agieren.

„Gut, noch eine letzte Chance geben ich dir…sag mir was ich hören will, dann bin ich ein wenig netter…", ein fieses grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.

„Ich…", begann Kai zu stottern. Was war schlimmer? Weitere Qualen zu ertragen und es ihm nicht zu sagen…ihn nicht anzulügen! Oder ihn anzulügen und zu hoffen, dass die Qualen beendet wurden. /Ich liebe nur einen Mann…, dachte Kai und lächelte kurz bei dem Gedanken an Masa. „Dich…werde ich NIE Lieben, da kannst du lange warten, ich liebe jemand anderen und ich werde ihn immer lieben…IMMER!" Laut schrie Kai das letzte Wort.

Deutlich konnte man in den Augen des Mannes die aufkochende Wut sehen. „Gut, dass war deine letzte Chance…", er stand auf und verließ den Raum. Nur einen Moment später trat er wieder zu Kai, griff ihn grob und drängte ihn auf den Bauch. „Nein…lass mich…nein….", schrie Kai so laut seine Stimme es noch zuließ, doch es half nichts…

**tbc.**


End file.
